RA2 Snipers Vengeance
by RTSGamer
Summary: This is my first RA2 fanfic, it takes place early on the day America was invaded, however he is not in America... Rated M for Language.
1. Chapter 1

A/n: this story will be as you know by now, set in the RA2 universe. Some characters belong to Westwood Studios and EA Games while some belong to me. If I have any German units in the story, I will translate their lines with _Italics_. I am not the best writer out there so I would greatly appreciate feedback of any magnitude. Thank you for reading this a/n.

His name was Gunther, he was a German sniper deployed on the Russian border. He was five foot eight, had blonde hair and a mustache. He speaks both German and English. He is wearing desert camouflage and had a desert camouflage hat. His sniper rifle is a H&K MSG90, but he also fires the H&K PSG-1. Both are German manufactured sniper rifles. He also carries 2 MD-24 Incendiary grenades, 2 DM-51 Fragmentation grenades, signal flares, a Mauser M2 pistol. He also carries Night Vision Goggles for night ops and some medical supplies.

It was the day Russia invaded America, the day the second war began. He was stationed at Lebensgefährliches Tieruntersiete _Lethal Animal Base._ It was a large base with 10 aircraft hangers, 1 command center, a large training center, a large vehicle repair depot, 10 armories, about 30 Grizzlies, 20 IFVs, 10 Prisms, 10 Mirages, 40 Bunkers, 20 Artillery Bunkers, 10 Helicopter pads, 50 Patriot missiles, 30 Prism towers, a communications center, and many other units and buildings. He was one of about 3,000 men stationed there.

It was 0745, the sun was just starting to rise over the mountains, his alarm clock went off.

"Get your lazy asses outta bed." Said his Sergeant "We have a fun day of watching birds fly around and watching the snow fall."

"I'll be outside at Bunker-42, meet me there in 5 minutes."

His Sergeant was a Englishman from Britain. He was here to train some snipers. Nothing else matters about the Sergeant.

5 minutes later him and his 'unit' of 50 men including him arrived at Bunker-42.

"Ok, now that you are all here I would like to…"

"Sir, pardon the interruption but we have a large Russian armored Division approaching, it is backed up by at least 5 Infantry Divisions and an airborne Division."

"Thank you for the information Corporal, your dismissed."

"I want you guys to move out to the bunkers, one of you at each, good hunting today."

"Sir, yes sir." The 'Unit' says as one voice. And they all run off to the nearest armory to get their gear.

"This is what I live for."

"Lets kill us some commie bastards."

"Who cleaned the floors?"

"I did, they had your stuff all over them."

One by one they left the armory and gave good lucks to their friends.

He went to Bunker-03, one of the two at the main gate. His best friend Siegfried was at Bunker-04 on the right side of the gate.

"Lassen Sie meine Hände unveränderlich sein _Let my hands be steady_. Lassen Sie mein Ziel vollkommen sein _Let my aim be perfect_.

He peers down his 20x scope and takes aim at the horizon from where they are coming. He can hear the loud roar of engines as the German Armored Divisions Mobilize, and the loud Thud of Howitzers firing.

He looks to his right to see his friend aiming down field. He looks to his left to see multiple German variants of the American Harrier prepping for liftoff, when all of a sudden a loud boom crashed on a hanger instantly leveling it and all the aircraft in it.

Hey Gunther, its me Siegfried, did you see that, they got MIGs bombing us with V3 warheads. I don't know how they did that."

"Ja _yes_, I saw it"

"I hope our patriots can take them out"

"Me too"

a/n: Ok that is all for this chapter cus it is really late and am tired. Thank you for reading this chapter, review to let me know whatcha thought of it.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Ok I might switch mood and go humorous, I might do that this chapter, oh well. Anyway if your reading this then you read chapter one, or you skipped, again some characters are mine like those listed last chapter. And others aren't. You will know if you have played either game. Oh and before I forget it is rated T for profanity. Most updates will be around one page in word, but I will try to update at least 2-3 times a week. Now on to the story, I hope.

End note.

A soldier only known as Davis, who is a GGI (Guardian Government Issue), carrying the good and faithful m60, is standing about 35 yards to the left of Bunker-03, stands up from behind a bush and aims up into the air. After aiming upwards he sees a siege chopper and lets out a bone chilling cry "eat my bullets you sons of bitches!"

"Davis get your ass outta the open you fucking monkey!" Shouted Cpl. Gulin

"…"

"Run Davis Run"

"No this commie bastard is going down"

"Dive man a bomb coming at you"

"What the fuck?"

The bomb came from a siege chopper, it is the Russians newest model armed with two 12mm Gattling Cannons, two rocket pods, and a napalm bomb launcher. And it carries about ten guys in the back. The pilot is none other than Captain Seris, a well known and feared pilot from the first war, it is said to be that he took down 20 Harriers with a single siege chopper and then after landing killed a gorilla with nothing but his belt.

"I have you now you dirty American dog!" Cap. Seris says smoothly over the Russian radio.

"Dammit Seris quit spamming MY radio network" shouts Romanov(yes in this story he didn't die in RA2)

"sorry sir, my pet boa bumped the radio button."

"whatever!"

"idiot, now what was I doing, ah yes blowing stuff up"

Meanwhile down on the ground, the soviet invasion force was stopped because Vladimir had to buy a donut and coffee. At a gas station while his prized Flak Track armed with a Tesla Coil was fueling up, he looked over his shoulder while eating to see his men all sitting down playing slap jack and smoking Cuban Cigars from their good all friends the Cubans.

"What are you doing?"

"Hi Vladimir, we can't go without you, else there'd be no one to lead us get the credit of our fighting."

"Quite right Tulip(he loves tulips)"

"Now where did that nuclear monkey go?"

"He went to the enemy base, he smelled bananas."

"Ok fine, lets move out, no monkey is taking my hard earned credit."

Back at the allied base, inside allied HQ.

"Dugan, whatdya mean you cant send anyone for about 5 days!"

"Listen here you pigtailed, make-up wearing, officer that looks like a girl, I have been invaded by the Russians on all fronts, from Canada, Mexico, Hawaii, Cuba, everywhere."

"I am so sorry to here that you circus freak with a disco ball(I have nothing against disco), I do not have enough men to deal with these weapons, helicopters with napalm, MIGs with v3 warheads, monkeys eating my bananas, camels smoking my cigarettes, flowers growing in my bed, but the point is I need help, but since you are such a pathetic stupid redneck I hope they blow your fucking house of white up!"

Meanwhile, at the white house.

"EVA, get my ATV ready, I am leaving the white house for awhile."

A/N, ok I havta stop here, I havta go to bed so this is it for this chapter.


End file.
